<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's so easy to leave me by Winterboxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746791">it's so easy to leave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx'>Winterboxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a vicious cycle, feeling alone seeking comfort in a stranger then they left her. It hurt every time but the feeling of being wanted in the moment outweighed the emptiness it left. Chasing brief highs wasn’t a way to live but it was what was comfortable. </p>
<p>Why change something that was working?</p>
<p>Even though it wasn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's so easy to leave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i keep watching the memory lipsync then i had the idea for this fic, it took me a sec to finish it but i like it, just some good ol angst with a nice ending cause i don't want them to be too sad &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tayce was used to waking up to a cold bedside. The sinking feeling of realising nothing would come from another night of picking up a girl, taking her home only to never see her face again. It wasn’t like she was helping herself, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try and go on dates or reach out to people she gave her number to. </p>
<p>It was a vicious cycle, feeling alone seeking comfort in a stranger then they left her. It hurt every time but the feeling of being wanted in the moment outweighed the emptiness it left. Chasing brief highs wasn’t a way to live but it was what was comfortable. </p>
<p>Why change something that was working?</p>
<p>Even though it wasn’t. </p>
<p>It wasn’t working, not when Tayce was feeling another person slip away from her in the dead of night. She felt the warmth of another person fade and it made her want to cry. Tayce tried not to make any noise, only curling in on herself to try and savour any warmth that may be in her body.</p>
<p>Why did this one hurt more than usual? Maybe it was because they clicked. In another life they’d be on a path to something, spending time together, maybe going on dates. Instead, it was another girl who’d leave her in the dead of night to avoid the confrontation of the reality of what was happening. </p>
<p>The girl’s eye’s flickered between Tayce and her discarded clothes. It would be easier to leave. They had a good night, nothing was making her stay. But one look at Tayce was enough to draw her in. she just wanted to hold onto her, she looked like she needed it as she shuffled herself deeper into the duvet. </p>
<p>She couldn’t leave, her body refused to let her out of the room. Why would she leave, do a walk of shame back to her flat when she could stay in the warmth of another person. One who was inhumanly pretty, that she’d gotten damn lucky just to hook up with. </p>
<p>“Tayce?” The girl murmured, poking Tayce to see if she was still awake. The brunette let out a small grunt, turning her head around to stare at the blonde sitting on the other side of her bed. </p>
<p>“You can stay if you want, if not just be sure to close the door on your way out,” Tayce responded plainly, the tiredness creeping into her voice to make it a lot less stoic than she intended. There was an undertone of something, almost a plea with the first part before shrugging off any feelings with an unbothered tone.</p>
<p>“I wanna stay.”</p>
<p>Tayce froze. She wasn’t expecting that response. Aurora wasn’t like her usual hookups, she was a lot softer. She’d been a lot more affectionate than the brunette was used to, though it didn’t feel bad like she worried. <br/>She let out a soft hum, laying her head back down to not face her. Aurora made a brave decision, creeping closer to Tayce before tentatively moving the duvet from over her to slip in next to her. She snuck an arm around her waist, only to feel her relax into the affection.</p>
<p>Tayce let out a hum, lightly grabbing Aurora's hand to squeeze before returning to her prior spot. The blonde nestled her head against her shoulder, letting out a content sigh as she got comfortable. </p>
<p>The warmth slowly growing in her stomach was terrifying to Tayce. How did this girl she just met have such an impact on her? How was she so soft, warm, and sweet like a chocolate fudge cake. Tayce never had the biggest sweet tooth but maybe she could be swayed if just an arm around her body could make her feel this much. </p>
<p>She settled into it eventually, getting used to the warmth and basking into it as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her last thought was sickly sweet, wishing she could feel like this night after night. Ignoring the loneliness that had previously been there, only feeling the warmth of another person. Not just any person, someone who lit her up like few rarely could.</p>
<p>Her mind cast back to early that night, their stares had been magnetic, unable to help the attraction they had to each other. The feeling when Aurora leant into her was electrifying, Tayce would have swooned at the fluttering of her lashes had she not had so much self-control. She was used to being the one taking the lead but this girl kept her on her toes. She’d stare at her with dreamy eyes murmuring about how charming her accent was, luring Tayce in with her softness before she was putty in this little blondie’s hands. </p>
<p>They’d had something different, the kisses felt softer but that wasn’t a bad thing. Aurora had so much love to give, it made Tayce feel like a princess. She focused all her attention on the brunette, melting away the feelings of incompetence with one look. </p>
<p>If anyone was going to take her guard down with ease, at least it was the cute girl who made her feel like she was truly admired and appreciated. That she could pretend, if even just for a brief while, that she was loved. </p>
<p>They woke up in a similar position, Tayce still held by the smaller woman. She turned her head to see her sleeping peacefully, her leg having migrated to being thrown atop Tayce’s. </p>
<p>For once the bed didn’t feel cold, Tayce wasn’t in a rush to move. She wanted to soak up the cozy feeling before it was gone, when the day took over and the night would fade into a pleasant memory she’d think about in her darker moments. The one time someone made her feel good, made her believe she was loveable. </p>
<p>The smaller girl stirred next to her, letting out some sort of sleepy grunt before moving closer to Tayce with a grumble. She opened her eyes to meet the green ones that had been sneaking glances at her. </p>
<p>“G’morning,” Aurora spoke with a smile, her eyes hooded as she blinked herself awake. </p>
<p>“Hey you, was wondering when you’d wake up.”</p>
<p>“I’ve finally decided to bless you with my presence,” Aurora grinned, moving her hand in emphasis in a way that made Tayce barely manage to stifle a laugh. She soon stopped trying to hide it as the blonde kept up her theatrics, feigning offence when she was being laughed at before joining it.</p>
<p>Her laugh was something special, Tayce would compare it to a seal. It was goofy, a bit stupid but somehow fit her all the same. It made something in Tayce’s stomach flutter. Something about the way she clapped when she found something especially funny and the laughter that was more akin to a honk or a bark of an aquatic creature. It was adorable. She was adorable and Tayce couldn’t stop staring at her to just take it all in. </p>
<p>“Well as comfortable as I am, I slept in my makeup so I need to go clean that off. You too you hound, don’t leave it on your face.” </p>
<p>The girl next to her let out another grumble, rolling over to swing her legs over the bed but still looking at Tayce with a pout on her face. She quickly staggered to get up as Tayce walked off with a raised eyebrow. She tailed the taller woman like a lost puppy, leaning into her as she stood at the bathroom mirror.</p>
<p>The makeup wipes were out, though it didn’t stop Tayce from passing some to Aurora, the girl still seemed half asleep, slowly blinking trying to manage to get her makeup off. She stifled a yawn into her hand, trying to shake herself awake. </p>
<p>“You’re so pretty.” </p>
<p>Tayce jolted at the sudden sound, realising she’d been spoken too, the complete warmth in Aurora’s voice, staring at her with big doe eyes that made her heart melt. She tried to laugh it off, shrugging and moving back to get the last few bits of makeup off her face. </p>
<p>“You’re cute, not doing a great job at this though.” </p>
<p>Aurora pouted in response, huffing as she felt the wipe be taken from her hand something tilting her face up. Tayce got to work on her face, the softness of it all melting the blonde right into her hands. She looked cute, so relaxed in her hands. Aurora blinked, staring at Tayce as she finished the job with a sleepy smile. </p>
<p>Tayce knew she’d be without her makeup but she didn’t expect how much it would affect her. The way she was being looked at made her want to squeeze the girl tight, pepper her with soft kisses and make her feel as warm and fuzzy inside as looking at her did for Tayce. </p>
<p>If things were this easy, maybe she wouldn’t have to say goodbye. She could see her again, if she could ask for it.</p>
<p>They moved on, Tayce pushing some coffee in front of Aurora still trying to pull her out of her half-asleep state. It was pleasant, a rare domesticity Tayce seldom felt. Though she suspected she’d be chasing the feeling soon if Aurora stuck around. <br/>She didn’t know what to make of the little blonde anymore, she’d shown a lot of care over the last night that Tayce wished she would stay longer, though the fact they still didn’t know each other very well made her wonder if she’d run, spooked by the lonely woman who wanted nothing more than to sit with her and learn every little thing she was willing to divulge. </p>
<p>After some prodding, Aurora let out an affirmative hum at the suggestion of beans on toast, she seemed content, sipping her coffee watching Tayce faff with the toaster. The brunette heard a light laugh from behind her as she jolted at the sudden springing up of the toast. </p>
<p>“Don't laugh at me, you little hound”  </p>
<p>Aurora laughed harder, leading Tayce to whip around to face her with a huff. She couldn’t hide the way her lips curled up at the sight, turning her attention back to the toaster to hide it. </p>
<p>She couldn’t keep her eyes off the blonde. They sat there, eating while Tayce mulled over what she could say to try and explain her thoughts and feelings. It was a terrifying thought but she couldn’t let this opportunity slide.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to be alone. </p>
<p>So she mustered up any scrap of courage inside herself to ask something, still not sure how to word it but knowing she had to before the woman left. There was something about her, she idly wondered if Aurora would make the move, quelling the slight tension left hanging as neither spoke about the obvious. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tayce?” </p>
<p>Of course, she picked the worst possible time to get her attention, Tayce perked up at hearing her name, hastily trying to swallow a mouth full of beans. </p>
<p>“Are you free this Saturday? If you’re open to it I’d like to see you again.”</p>
<p>Oh, thank god. </p>
<p>Tayce didn’t trust her ability to speak, letting out a few incoherent noises before just nodding, hesitantly making eye contact with Aurora, something blossoming in her chest at the way her face lit up at the agreement. </p>
<p>“It’s a date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on tumblr @winterboxx if u wanna come over and say hi :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>